Friends and Love come with Freedom
by DarkDusky
Summary: When HIlary gets an unexpected phone call it spins the BladeBraker's lives out of control
1. Unexpected Phone Call

Friends and love come with Freedom

Unexpected Phone Call

One sunny day the BladeBrakers were out side Tyson's dojo, practicing like every other day. Up at the beydish were Kai and Ray, they were blading against each other as the rest of the group watched at the sidelines, including Hilary, Cheif, and Dizzy who was analyzing some data Cheif had collected for them.

Kai and Ray were hitting match for match, then they collided into each other with such a force that both blades came flying back to their owner's stretched out palms. Cheif, who was taping all this spoke up and said "Good job guys, you're doing great, keep up the good work!" "Ya that was ausome, totally intense man!"said a very hyper Max. "Who's up next?" asked Tyson, who was still a little mad at Hilary for throwing a bucket of ice cold water on him earlier that morning, to wake him up(and from a very good dream too). "Umm Max and y...." but before Hilary could finish telling them who was up, there was a quite ringing from inside her pocket.......it was her cell phone.


	2. Unexpected Phone Call pt2

Unexpected Phone Call pt.2

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the people in it except for Terena, my oc.

"Sorry guys" Hilary said as she took out her cell phone "I forgot to leave it at home." She pushed the "Talk" button to speak to the caller. "Hello" said Hilary as she waited for a response. But there was none. "Hello, is anyone there?" Hilary said again. She waited and this time ther was a response. "Hhh....Hil.....ary...ia that....really......y....ou?" Asked the girl on the other line. Hilary gasped and almost dropped her phone.

The guys just looked at her. "Is everything okay?" asked Ray a little worried. "Ya everything's fine" Hilary replied. "Are you sure?" Max asked just as worried as Ray. "YES I'M SURE!" Yelled Hilary at the top of her lungs, while running to the side of the dojo. "Ter.......ena, is that you?" Hilary asked a little shaken up by the call. "Ya it's me, please I really need your help, can you come and pick me up?" Terena asked sounding very afraid and upset. Hilary sensed this fear and that she had been crying and would start up again anytime soon. "Ya where are you?" Hilary asked, she knew Terena and when she cried, it was serious. "I'm at Cross road park, please hurry." Replied Terena anxiously. "Okay, I'll go as fast as I can" Hilary reasured her. She struggled to put her cell back into her pocket.

Sorry for the short chapters folks but there's lots of them so enjoy, and don't forget to R&R


	3. Seeing one another

Seeing One Onother

Disclaimer:I do not own beyblade or its characters but I do own Terena and the evil people...hehehe(sorry I get like this some times when I have chocolet)

Hilary went back to where the Bladebreakers were.Right know she was on the verg of crying herself and the group could tell.

"Hilary whats wrong?You look like your going to cry."

"Sorry guys I have to go for today."Hilary said like Ray never asked a question.

Then as fast as Hilary could she grabed her bag and ran all the way to the park.After a while of running she finaly came to a stop.

"Terena are you here?"Hilary asked as she looked around.

"Im over here"Siad a girls voice from behind a bush.That voice Hilary knew all to well.

"TERENA!"Hilary rushed over to the bushe but when Terena came out she stoped and gasped,she almost started to cry once again at what she saw.

"Oh my god.Terena what happend to you?"Asked Hilary as she came over to help her bestfriend.

All over Terena,Hilary could see scratches,cut's,and brusies where her shirt and skirt were riped.

"I..."Terena never got to tell Hilary what had happend because she ended up fainting right then and there.

But luckly Hilary was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh no."Hilary said out loud to herself.'I have to get help'She thought.

"The boys!"Hilary yelled,then started her way back to Tyson's dojo with Terena's arm pulled over around her shoulder and her own arm around her waist to keep her from falling again.

When Hilary was at the front of the dojo she was a little tierd but she kept going for her friends safety.

She was making her way around the dojo and called"Guys please come help me."

At Hilarys call all the boys turned their attention to the side where they found her comeing over to them while carrying another girl that looked about their age.

She was badly hurt so Ray ran and helped her while Max replaced Hilary's side.

"Who's she and what happened to her?"Asked Tyson who was finaly out of his bad mood.

Hehehe cliffey well at least I think it is...oh well any way im sorry for taking sooo long on updatind and all but I promise i'll try to make them daster...I cant promise ya for sure but I can promise you that i'll try soooo please R&R.


End file.
